Deep and Dark Past
by minishcap
Summary: Link gets a note from Hyrule but doesn't know why. dreams haunt him and he cant figure out his past. can his old friends and family help him uncover his deep and dark past? bad Summary But good story. Please Read and review!


Twisted Tale 

Chapter 1: strange dreams and

" He's finally here!" screamed a man at the hospital in Kakariko Village.

The hero of time was finally here. Could the people of Hyrule finally be saved? All hope has been lost unfortunately to the breaking of the Master Sword. No one man has had the power to heal this magnificent sword.

" Wait! Twins!" A woman yelled to this very awkward news.

How could this be? Could this not be the hero of time that everyone has been raving about? Or could the hero of time have a brother?

7 years later….

" Link Where are you?"

" Im up here Princess Zelda" yelled young Link Excitedly at the top of and old willow tree.

" Link. Your grandfather has asked for your assistance with dinner." Yelled Princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda was the same age as link . She had beautiful blonde hair, long and wavy. She had a beautiful pink dress with a small crown made by The Goron's Ruby's in crater mountain. She was wearing a golden necklace of the triforce.

" Link you mustn't fiddle around. You know we have company. people from all over Hyrule are coming to this gathering and you know you need to help get things ready." explained Link's grandfather in a calm but firmly matter.

This feast is for all of the elves from all over Hyrule. It is a big celebration for the coming of the Hero of time.

" Hi link. It's good to see you." said Saria excitedly. Saria is the sage of the forest temple and has many responsibilities in The forest.

" Hi Saria it's good to see you. It's been a while. Would you like something' to drink?" asked Link excitedly to see Saria after such a long time.

" Link I really need your help! This festival is a important to the people of Hyrule." Link's grandfather was a blacksmith and was a very dependant man for special occasions like these.

" Link can you help me with these plates please." said Zelda frantically struggling with heavy plates and bowls.

" Princess Zelda you shouldn't struggle with such heavy pottery!" Link took some of the plates and bowls and plates to ease the stress of Princess Zelda's soft little hands.

"Grandfather. Where would you like me to put these plates?"

"On the tables would be nice. Just go ahead and set out the plates nicely along with the silverware."

After Link set all of the plates and silverware he was exhausted. He went and lied down to take a short nap before the guests arrived.

"Link…. You must help me…. I can't take this any more…" This strange voice sounded extremely familiar to Link. As the night went on the dream got more intense. Link kept struggling and fighting to make this voice go away.

The voice was young and not much older than Link. This voice was extremely familiar. Who could this mystery voice be? Could he be linked to Link's whole past? Link did not know much about his past because when he was not much younger than he was now he caught a severe case of amnesia. His Grandfather took him in and cared link since then. Link's mother was killed at the birth and his father left him and his mother and has not been seen since then.

" Link…help…me………"

"What?" Link woke up to the strange but shocking dream. He has never had a dream like this before.

Link sat up from his bed and tried to focus on where he was exactly. He got back into focus, got up and walked into the living room. His Grandfather was cleaning up the mess to the gathering of the Hyrulian's. The Gathering went well not that Link would know. He was still trying to figure out what this dream could of meant.

" Link how was your nap? Did you sleep well?" his Grandfather was a mess from all of the mess.

" I had a strange dream. Im still trying to figure out what it means." link started to help his Grandfather by taking all of the dishes to the well.

" Would you like to talk about it?"

" Well it didn't really make a whole lot of sense. I think someone was trying to get through to me. He sounded a lot like he was hiding from something."

" Did he ask you anything?"

" Not really, he just said that he needed my help. He sounded very desperate."

" Well it was only a dream."

" I know."

" Link could you take these barrels of trash to the dump please?"

"yes sir."

Link took the barrel to the dump very cautiously. He was still a little bit shocked from the dream.

I don't get it. It seemed so real. Could he really need my help? What if he's in real danger? I have to help him. Link rushed back to his house to see if there was any way he could talk to anyone that knew anything or could help him find out what his dream meant. He climbed up the ladder to his house. His grandfather got a message concerning Link.

" Link this letter came from Hyrule Castle."

" Who is it from Grandpa?"

" It's from the King. He needs your for something it doesn't say much. Here."

Link took the letter from his grandfather and read it aloud.

_Dear Link,_

_I ask upon your request for help in a quest. I know you may not have much experience in this_

_kind of area but I will explain more when you arrive. Princess Zelda is waiting on your arrival as well._

_Sincerely,_

_**King Of Hyrule.**_

" Grandpa I need to go to the Castle to see the King! It seems important." Link grabbed his Deku shield and his wooden sword. His Grandfather went upstairs while Link was getting ready to leave.

" Bye Grandpa. I'll be back as soon as I can." Link ran out to the ledge and was getting ready to climb down the ladder.

" Link! Wait! I need To give you something. It's something your great uncle gave me when your were to young to remember."

His Grandfather pulled out a sword like shaped leaf. He unraveled the leaf and pulled out a small sword. The sword was new it was created by a skilled craftsman. Every edge was crafted with thought and care. Link took the small sword. He took out his wooden sword and handed it to his grandfather.

" Why are you giving this to me now? Why haven't you given it to me before?"

" I didn't think you were old enough to understand that you are not going to stay young forever and this sword should remind you that I care for you too much. Now go and travel to Hyrule Castle.

Link took the sword and slipped it into his sheath. The sword was a little to long for the sheath but link knew that he could make one later.

" Thank you grandfather. Wont let you down. Please have faith and I will come back safely. I promise."

Link slid down the rope ladder and started walking into the forest to Hyrule.

" ONE MORE THING! DON'T FORGET TO WATCH OUT FOR ZOMBIES AND EVIL POES!"

" I WONT LET YOU DOWN GRANDPA!"

Link fled off into the distance and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
